


Lucky One

by Evyeh



Series: Family is What We Do [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Hongjoong, Crying, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Kid Kang Yeosang, M/M, Other, Parent Seonghwa, and sangie is sick :(, they are just trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyeh/pseuds/Evyeh
Summary: "I need help"It was what Seonghwa said on the phone and the first thing Hongjoong heard when he picked it up. It was hard to take care of a two years old and it was even harder and said two years old had been crying for hours non stop. Thankfully Seonghwa could count on Hongjoong for everything he needed (and much more...)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family is What We Do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967662
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, another part of our serie! This one goes back and back at SeongJoong past, before they got together and when Yeosang was just two! So the other boys wont be at this one, but its nice to understand and see a little bit more about Yeosang and Seonghwa story! 
> 
> Again, english is not my first langague so, sorry if you find any mistake, but feel free to point out! And, this one can be read apart from the first one (but would be nice if you guys wante to check out the other part of the serie :D). 
> 
> Have a good read!

When Seonghwa first met Hongjoong he was at a supermarket aisle trying to make his baby stop crying while bouncing him and doing his best to reach a can of powdered milk. Maybe the other men felt sorry for him, maybe he saw the despair and the fear that was livid at the sixteen years old Seonghwa, but whatever triggered the action from the smaller, was the initial point to a friendship. 

And that's take us to today, two years later and a little bit older Yeosang, that at this exact moment is crying his lungs out with all his strength while Seonghwa tries his best to sooth the kid. But the thing is… he really tried everything that he had at his power, he tried to bath him, give him food, put him to sleep; but the two years old just got louder and louder, screaming so much that one of his neighbors already pounded at his door cursing Seonghwa as well as the baby. 

The blonde was in panic, he didn't know what else to do and there were tears pooling at his eyes while seeing his kid sitting on the floor while crying inconsolably. "God… please baby…. I don't know what you want!" He pleaded to the kid that didn't even give him a piece of his attention, still at his screams (at this point Seonghwa was sure that the boy could turn out to be a heavy metal singer judging from the power of his lungs) 

The older man got up from his position at the floor and ran to his cell phone picking up and dealing one of the first numbers at his contacts, Hongjoong was the only one he could count on right now. 

"I need help" the words come out even before the other could say something, being answered with a heavy silence before he heard the melodic (even if confused) voice of the younger. 

"What… what happened, Hwa?"

"Just…." The tremble at the older’s voice was more than enough to make Hongjoong feel shivers down his spine and his worries hit the sky. 

"Hwa… what's going on? Need me to call the police?" There was an equal despair and fear at the younger that was already picking up his keys and sweater thinking about a thousands of scenarios where things could be really bad. 

"No! No, it's just … " And then Hongjoong heard the crying and screaming and the pieces finally got together, he breathed in a kind of relief that didn't last long, considering how loud the baby was crying. "Yeosang han been crying for hours… and I… I don't know what to do, Joong! " There was too many emotions at the man's voice and Hongjoong could feel how wet it was, Seonghwa was at the verge of crying along with his son. 

"I'll be there in five." 

That was everything the blonde heard before the line went out. Tears rolled down his face, tears that he didn't even recognized before it started to touch his lips, he shook his head trying to get himself back, he needed to be the father, the ground to Yeosang and it meant get his shit together as soon as possible, even if it was just to sit in front of the baby and look out for him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Seonghwa was out of ideias and Yeosang was getting out of voice. 

It didn't take longer than the five minutes that the smaller man had promised, and when Seonghwa opened his apartment's door was to meet Hongjoong with red cheeks and out of breath, still wearing his motorcycle helmet (that was as colorful as the bike itself and Hongjoong should not be riding considering his age, but well... it was Hongjoong at the end of the day).

"What happened?!!"

"He is crying." The voice was lifeless and the father just gave a step to the side so Hongjoong could enter the house, seeing how everything was a mess (something that Seonghwa never let happen, this was serious), the boy was sitting in the middle of the living room with his little mouth opened in a silent cry and hiccups, his eyes still wet and fat tears rolling down the small face of the boy (Hongjoong liked to say that both father and son looked like princes from fairy tales). It was an image that hurt deep down his heart. "God…" he said going near the poor baby and taking him in his arms, putting his face against his chest, feeling it immediately getting wet. "What should we do…? "

"I don't know…" Then it started, Seonghwa was crying as well, even if not as much as the baby. "I tried everything, Joong, I swear I did! I gave him food, bath, tried to put him to sleep, I measured his temperature… Nothing changed! He just keeps crying!"

It did broke Hongjoong’s heart to see how desperate Seonghwa was, mainly because he didn't know what to do as well, you see, Joong’s was the youngest of his family and his brother was much older than him, single and without kids, nobody in his family had a baby for so long that the man believed that he was one of the last (reason why his parents loved when he babysitted Yeosang for Seonghwa and took him to their house). “Where are your parents, Hwa…?”

“They...They are travelling, remember…?” The older said between hiccups, trying his best to dry the tears that couldn't stop rolling down, it was a scene that really hurt Hongjoong’s heart, seeing how father and son were crying so much, one without understanding the other. You see.. The thing about Seonghwa and the baby were that both of them just had each other, of course… Seonghwa is a huge ‘mama’s boy’, but his father made sure, since the start, that he would be responsible for the son that he brought to the world, even if he didn’t make it alone. 

By Seonghwa himself's words, his father was so pissed when he discovered the pregnancy of his ex-girlfriend (well… They weren’t exactly a couple actually, but… Well...Shit happens), that he made sure that Seonghwa would bear most of the responsibility for the kid, the parents of the girl being an old friend of the man caused a huge fuss. And here they are now… The mother of Yeosang wasn't at the country anymore, getting to make college at a foreign country, while Seonghwa dropped school before he finished it and was trying (his best and much more, in Hongjoong’s point of view) to live by himself and give all the support for the baby. In the middle of all this… Hongjoong did everything he could to help them. 

“We should take him to the doctor, Hwa… He must be sick…”

“What?” The already big eyes of the taller went even bigger than the normal, he dried his tears with one of his hands. “I don't…” He started and the younger one already knew where it was going, he shook his head and turned, already picking up his own keys and a baby blue sweater that had a cute elephant at the front (he loved this sweater at the Yeosang!). 

“We are not discussing it right now, let’s go.” He said already doing his way out of the small apartment, Seonghwa still took a while to get moving but in the end he left, running after both and almost forgetting to shut and close his door. 

He lived on the shady side of Seoul (he left his birth city not long ago, so he could find a better job… It was hard and still not paying well, but at least there wasn't so much judgment as from a city that everyone knew everyone), it was a little bit far away from everything and he needed to walk a good few minutes to get to the subway, but still much better than needing to deal with the bullshit of his old place and the people that lived there. 

It was weird to take the transportation with a baby, worst when said baby was still crying and adding the fact that there were two young adults holding said baby… Well, people looked a lot and even if it didn't bother Seonghwa so much as in the past, it was still uncomfortable.

“Let me hold him…”

“It’s okay, Hwa.” Hongjoong guaranteed offering a gentle smile to his friend, he saw the tiredness in the boy’s eyes and how relief washed over him just by having someone to support him. “I liked to hold him.”

“Thanks, Joong.” He said, really thankful for everything that the younger had done, maybe he hadn't said it in words, but he hoped that his eyes would be enough to transmit how grateful he was for the presence and help of the younger in his life. 

"We are here." The brunette said getting up while adjusting Yeosang against his hip, he wasn't crying loudly anymore, but still whimpered a lot while being moved, something was upsetting him…. And it broke both men's hearts to see it. 

Going to the hospital while being a younger parent never was a fun ride for Seonghwa, people talked too much, looked too much, judged too much and didn't helped at all, but maybe, for this being the big city and all, sometimes people would just ignore them, and that's was exactly what was happening today. Seonghwa couldn’t be more grateful, he was stressed and at the verge of throwing hands, he was scared, nervous and at the edge. He couldn’t deal with other judgment right now.

"Hwa…?"

"Sorry? "

"Did you hear me…?" There was a little bit of caution at the younger voice, while one of his hands went to rest at his friends shoulders leaving at it a gentle massage, the blonde immediately letting out most of the tension.

"Sorry, Joong…. I didn't."

"Don't worry…. They asked us to wait, a nurse will come to take us to the doctor."

"Okay."

And it went all as a blur, Seonghwa followed back and forth, Yeosang get back to crying and Hongjoong tried to console him, the doctor saw them, he came and he left, nurses sent them weird looks and old couples passed by both whispering things that Seonghwa didn't want to hear neither understand. He was in autopilot mode, justo following. And when he blinked, his baby was laying down at a small chair having IV going straight to his veins, he blinked twice and the doctor's voice finally entered his ears, he woke up from the torpor he went through. 

"It was an infection… He is pretty young and must have caught it from school… Kids this age are really sensible." He heard the man explaining finally shaking his head and understanding everything. "We will let him finish the IV, and then you can get the meds and take him home. Good luck." 

It was the last thing the doctor said before turning around and leaving, Seonghwa's brain still a little bit mushy trying to get back to being functional. 

"An infection?" 

"Stomach…. " Hongjoong let out a breath, it was good that was nothing so serious, but now he was worried for the older. "Hwa, are you okay…?" 

"I guess… I think…" he started but needed to stop so he could take a deep breath. "I just turned off, I guess…"

"I see… But, Sangie is fine now! He will just finish it and the IV and will be ready to snuggle it in the comfort of his home!"

"Oh yes… please, this is what I need the most …" The blond turned to the baby that, thanks to the medication, was sleeping heavily without a burden in the word, he got up a little letting a small peck against the boy's forehead and took his chair closer to the kid, picking his free hand between his. "I freaked out."

"It's okay to. I did as well… I was kind of shaking a few moments ago!" Hongjoong let out a small laugh seeing the older smile back at him (that weird smile he gave when he was not himself or in an uncomfortable situation).

"Now I just need to discover how to pay the hospital bill that is not covered by the system…"

"Oh, about that…."

"Oh no… no, no! You didn't!" There was a kind of angriness at the blonde voice and his eyes went immediately big again, like in a defiance to the younger. 

"Hwa… You know I don't mind and.. My parents neither! They always want to give Sangie a lot of things! I barely can’t control them!” 

The blond started to open his mouth to debate the boy at that, but he shut it again, already giving up before the other could continue, he was exhausted and didn't have enough energy to enter that kind of discussion with Hongjoong, not now at least. He just sighed resting his head against the chair where the baby was laying, passing one of his arms around the tiny body of the kid, smiling when he saw the big eyes finally open a little bit, offering at him slow blinks that soon were closed again, but at least now, finally safe in his arms.

“How’s college, Joong…?” The blonde changed the subject trying to distract his own mind and not let it go to places he couldn’t deal with right now. 

The question caught the brunet out of guard, making him stay a little bit confused with an open mouth and trying to understand the question in a trance that was broke when seeing the way Seonghwa laughed at his shocked face with something so trivial as a question about college. 

“Ah...It’s… Great I guess? It’s college, it’s boring.”

“Really?” There was some kind of fun at the older voice like he couldn't believe at all the younger words, especially because he knew, from other stories, how much fun Hongjoong had at university (if it did put on some bitter feeling at his gut… It soon disappeared when he saw Yeosang smiling). “What about that crush of yours, hm…? The pretty face boy…?”

“W-Which crush?! “ He panicked, yes, that’s for sure, he was always panicking. Seonghwa was an observant and it scared him, because Hongjoong would wear his heart at the sleeve, and… “You are talking about… Minho?”

“Is that the one you talked to me about, isn't it? The dance major…”

“Oh… Ah… Hm, well… I did have a crush on him, but… “ He coughed a little bit nervous, scratching his nape while his eyes stayed glued to his own hands, his fingers playing with his own sweater. “We are just friends in the end…” He shrugged, still not making eye contact with the blonde. 

“Really? Boring.” Seonghwa joke finally having Hongjoong’s face looking directly at him, the man's outraged about the blonde’s words, he let out a louder laugh and shook his head. “Joking! So...Nobody in your radar now…?”

“Hwa! Don't say it like this” Make me look like a douchebag!” He defended himself and pouted crossing his arms against his chest a small smile appearing at the thin lips that curved a little bit more to the side. “ But maybe…?”

“No way! Who is it? The producer boy, the foreigner one? Oh no! It’s that senior from fashion isn't it? The one that is a model!” Hongjoong laughed when he finally saw how Seonghwa came back to be him, thanks to having Yeosang finally safe at his arms again, it was a great sight to witness. 

“No and no and no!”

“None of them?!”

“Nope!” He said clicking his tongue against his lips, relaxing a little and letting his head rest against the chair, the eyes glued to the withe ceiling that covered the whole hospital. “I’m not telling you who it is until I’ll make sure about it…” 

“Tsc, you’re such an asshole…”

“But... “ He started before Seonghwa kept complaining and let the smile craw back to his lips, a lovely one, one that made his heart tighten and his breath get cut. “He is the most amazing person I know… He’s handsome, gentle, mature, responsable… And when I look at his eyes… It’s like looking at the night sky… He has all the stars and constellations in his eyes... And his smile is like the sun, it’s warm and welcoming…”

“Ouch… Whipped.” It’s what Hongjoong heard coming from the other boy that just shook his head and rolled his eyes, offering the younger a small smile. “Doesn't matter how amazing he is… He’s gonna be lucky to have you, Joong.” He said before turning again to Yeosang that was little by little opening his eyes again, searching for his father with a painful expression and a cute pout at the lips. 

Hongjoog watched the scene in front of him and it was impossible not to feel a pang at his heart while seeing how loved Yeosang was by Seonghwa. How when the baby woke all of Seonghwa’s world turned around him, how careful he was with the kid, how much careful he was… Seonghwa did really have the universe at his eyes… And it shined the brightest when he was with Yeosang.

“No…” Hongjoong whispered to himself while a small smile appeared at his face while looking father and son hugging each other already closed in their small and own world. “I would be the lucky one…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you guys liked this one! I had quite the fun writing and I must say... Hongjoong is whipped. Lol, but for Seonghwa... Who isnt?! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked and again, sorry for any mistakes! Thank you all!!


End file.
